<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【露中+国际组织拟人】关于华约的考古式调研 by SovietBall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381155">【露中+国际组织拟人】关于华约的考古式调研</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietBall/pseuds/SovietBall'>SovietBall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>上合の故事 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 国际组织拟人</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietBall/pseuds/SovietBall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>上合惊闻：自己居然长得像华约。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>China/Russia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>上合の故事 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【露中+国际组织拟人】关于华约的考古式调研</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning：异体；国设；非典型生子（国家x国家生国际组织）。</p><p>上海合作组织：柳博芙（Любовь，意为爱情）/王和，家长为中俄。<br/>欧亚经济共同体/欧亚经济联盟：娜杰日达（Надежда，意为希望），家长为俄白。<br/>华沙条约组织：伊琳娜（Ирина，意为和平），家长为苏联和民德。<br/>欧洲联盟：玛利亚，家长为德法。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>作为高贵欧籍的持有者，娜杰日达的消息总是更灵通些。这天下午，她送来了一个新情报——或者八卦。<br/>“柳博奇卡，柳博奇卡，别睡了！有大事！”<br/>从午睡中被吵醒的上合睡眼惺忪：“什么大事，北溪-2可以重启了？”<br/>娜杰日达：“……”<br/>“父亲作法成功，国际油价一触即发？”<br/>娜杰日达：“……”<br/>“还是养老金——”<br/>“柳博奇卡！”娜杰日达简直在尖叫了，“听我说！有个传言，说你长得很像华约。”<br/>“啊？谁？”<br/>“华约，华沙条约组织！”<br/>“不用解释这个！”上合翻身坐了起来，“我是说，华约，长什么样啊？”<br/>“……长你这样？”<br/>上合忍不住翻了个白眼，一字一顿地强调道：“我，上海合作组织，北京朝阳区户口，基本上是个亚洲人，谢谢。”</p><p>直到和娜杰日达手拉手潜入莫斯科的地下仓库，上合还是没理清逻辑：“娜久申卡，你作为一个10后——”<br/>“90后！”<br/>“好好好，90后。”上合嘟哝着“明明你那会也就是个受精卵”，小心地按指示绕过隐蔽的摄像头，“伟大而高贵的欧籍90后，请问，您是怎么知道华约长相的？”<br/>娜杰日达满脸无辜：“我不知道呀！”<br/>“那你——”<br/>“是玛利亚啦，她说的。”欧亚左右环顾，思考着下面该怎么走，“不过柳博奇卡，这里可是个宝库！只要努力找，谁的照片都有。”<br/>“宝库？”<br/>“在历史悠久的莫斯科，找东西最好的法子就是考古！上个月父亲考古式科研，甚至翻出了图-160的设计原案呢！”欧亚拍了拍手，“感觉像是寻宝，对吧？”<br/>上合嘴角抽搐：“所以，莫斯科的仓库，怎么会有宝藏？”<br/>“那当然是上帝的恩赐！”<br/>“……”无神论者•上合觉得聊不下去了，她生硬地转回了前一个话题，“好吧，那，玛利亚有没有说，我和华约哪儿像？”<br/>“气质！”<br/>“……”</p><p>娜杰日达转了个圈，欢然道：“玛利亚告诉我，布鲁塞尔街头流传着一个故事，说其实你和华约啊，是前世今生的关系，就像国联姐姐和联合国姐姐那样。”<br/>“我可没那么心狠手辣的家长！”上合条件反射地驳斥完，念及联合国讨要生活费的日常，又补充道，“还爱财如命、一毛不拔！”<br/>欧亚没有理会，继续道：“你还有个绰号，‘东方小华约’，唉，姐姐，这可比我的‘减配版欧盟’酷炫多了！要不，我们换换吧？”<br/>虽然这个天降的绰号听起来很不咋地，但欧亚那个显然更糟，上合果断表示不换，顺便埋汰起了自己的病友：“那TPP一定是乞丐版WTO。”<br/>“精准！哦，还有地盟，她是‘夭折版小欧盟’。”<br/>上合内心蠢蠢欲动，但最终克制成功、没把这两个缺德绰号分享到“父母皆祸害”小组。悄悄赞美完自己真是善良温柔后，她叹息道：“我觉得啊……”<br/>“什么？”<br/>“觉得你们两个，很该去小黑屋关上一星期。”<br/>上合和欧亚都浑身一僵，谁都不敢回头，面面相觑地听着脚步声越来越近，然后感觉领口一紧。<br/>伊万一手一个，把她们都提了起来：“或者，两星期？”</p><p>“交代吧，”伊万甩上房门，“大半夜的，做什么呢？”<br/>欧亚瑟瑟发抖：“考、考古。”<br/>上合结结巴巴：“寻、寻宝。”<br/>“考古？寻宝？”伊万不满地敲了敲桌子，语带威胁，“在这儿？”<br/>上合急中生智：“在您的保护下，安全版寻宝。”<br/>欧亚赶紧补充：“在伟大的莫斯科，学习式考古。”<br/>伊万差点被逗笑，他赶紧把脸板回去：“啊，多么勇于探索、勇往直前的年轻人啊！我这里刚好有一套吉米多维奇，两位，不如去体会一下真正的力量？”<br/>欧亚立刻滑跪：“父亲我错了！”<br/>“……”上合鄙视地瞪了欧亚一眼，麻溜甩锅，“父亲我要申诉！”<br/>伊万道：“准了。”<br/>上合甩开欧亚的手，大义灭亲、毅然决然地道：“娜久申卡说，我和华约长的很像。”<br/>伊万不假思索地怒道：“胡说，明明一点都不像！”<br/>欧亚道：“……是、是么？”<br/>上合道：“……这、这样啊。”<br/>伊万：“……”</p><p>在两个熊孩子的注视里，伊万实在沉默不下去了：“娜久申卡，出列！”<br/>“是！”<br/>“哪听来的鬼话！”<br/>娜杰日达决定坦白从宽：“玛利亚说的！”<br/>“欧盟？”伊万皱了皱眉，“她还说了什么？”<br/>“还说……还说布鲁塞尔都传遍了。”<br/>“她说，你就信了？”<br/>“……是的。”<br/>“……”伊万扶额，“娜久申卡，你仔细想想，布鲁塞尔还有谁？”<br/>“北约啊。”<br/>伊万叹息道：“所以啊，我的蠢姑娘，你以为这是欧盟突发奇想吗？”<br/>“啊？……这个……”<br/>娜杰日达尚在咬唇思索，上合却已经大彻大悟：“北约想催债！想忽悠大家补缴拖欠的会费！”<br/>伊万赞许道：“没错！”<br/>上合继续推理：“欧盟是借机生事，她想找借口推动‘欧洲联军’。”<br/>伊万鼓掌：“准确！”<br/>上合顿足道：“这个世界太险恶了，父亲！”<br/>伊万道：“我亲爱的女儿，做事情总得带上些脑子。娜久申卡，你问问柳博奇卡，她觉得自己像‘小华约’吗？”<br/>上合用力摇头：“对嘛，我明明是个‘小奥委会’。”<br/>伊万：“……”</p><p>不管怎么说，伊万总算把事情糊弄过去了。让娜塔莉亚领走欧亚后，他问上合：“明天回北京，还是今晚？”<br/>上合扁起嘴：“我好久、好久没来莫斯科了！”<br/>“很想念莫斯科的仓库？”<br/>“父亲！”上合抱着伊万的手开始撒娇，“我也好久没见你了！”<br/>“……”伊万叹了口气，俯身抱起上合，“好吧，明天。”<br/>“明天晚上！”<br/>“……行。”</p><p>上合的精神似乎被“考古”耗尽了，就走回卧室那么几分钟的路，她已经趴在伊万肩膀上，眯着眼睛打起了瞌睡。<br/>伊万无奈地耸耸肩，抬脚揣开门，正准备放下上合，忽然听见她迷迷糊糊地道：“父亲……”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“你是不是，很希望，我能当小华约？”<br/>“……”<br/>上合抱住伊万的脖子，听上去快睡着了：“印度叔叔说，你那么期望过——在我小时候。”<br/>伊万觉得自己很该怒斥印度对造谣传谣的热爱，或者干脆借题发挥、争取洗脑上合，但他最终只是叹了口气，笑道：“可是耀不喜欢。”<br/>“父亲？”<br/>“柳博奇卡，当个文体组织也不坏，玩玩乐器、学学绘画、跑跑马拉松。耀更希望你这样。”<br/>上合满心“胡说八道他更希望我去商学院当做题家”，半晌后闷声道：“那，父亲，你呢？”<br/>“唉？”<br/>“华约不是你女儿吗，”上合不动声色地咬了咬唇，“听上去，比我有出息多了？”<br/>伊万：“……”天哪，你究竟缝合出了一个怎样的历史观？莫非在你心里，苏联是我的年轻版吗？</p><p>伊万沉默了快两分钟，还是磨着牙道：“你父亲啊，当初年少轻狂，想搞些大事情，后来……”伊万纠结地想了个尽量温和的描述，“大概，大概是想通了。觉得既然做不到，那不如回西伯利亚蹲着，努力当个温柔的熊吧。”说到最后几个词时，他有些克制不住，带出了嘲讽的尾音。<br/>上合十分疑惑：“……温柔？”<br/>伊万勉强道：“后来有你了呀，柳博奇卡。”<br/>上合忍不住抖了一下：“没想到父亲您那么居家，是我有眼不识泰山。”<br/>伊万“啧”了一声：“哦？柳博奇卡，你心里，我是什么样的父亲呢？”<br/>上合不假思索地道：“特别想让我读军校的。”<br/>“……”她说得好有道理，伊万一时竟无法反驳，“好吧，如果你能再活泼一些，多出去锻炼锻炼，就更好了。”<br/>“像华约……华约姐姐，那样？”上合说得犹豫。<br/>伊万噗嗤一声笑了出来，然后摇了摇头：“那得怪耀——没错，都怪耀。”<br/>“父亲？”<br/>“柳博奇卡，你啊，本来就不可能像华约的，”伊万指了指墙上的欧洲地图，“华约另一个家长，你知道是谁吗？”<br/>“……波兰？”<br/>伊万摆了摆手指：“不是，是德国。”他指的，自然是已经不存在的民主德国。<br/>“德国？”上合有些不解，“那她，为什么住在华沙？”<br/>“既然是苏德的女儿，当然要住在华沙啊。”伊万说得理直气壮。<br/>“……”<br/>“她叫伊琳娜，Ирина，和平。多配这个地点，对吧？”<br/>“……”<br/>伊万终于忍不住冷笑了起来：“就像你叫柳博芙，Любовь，爱情。”</p><p>直到被按进机舱、遣送回京，上合也没能再从伊万嘴里套出半句有效信息。在见到王耀的时候，她的心情依然肉眼可见的低落。<br/>王耀敲了敲上合的脑袋：“没玩够？”他从伊万那得到的消息是，上合是闷坏了，这才跑莫斯科嗨了两天。<br/>“……不是。”<br/>“挨揍了？”<br/>上合忽然好奇心起：“你帮我揍回去？”<br/>王耀扬起了眉毛：“想什么呢，我要赞美万尼亚，打得好！”<br/>上合：“……”<br/>“小和，到底怎么了？”<br/>上合抿了抿唇：“我刚听说，我有个姐姐。”<br/>“啊？”王耀一时没反应过来。 <br/>“叫华约。”<br/>“……”<br/>上合抬起眼睛，直视王耀：“听说，我们长得还挺像？”<br/>王耀惊道：“哪有，明明一点都不像！”<br/>“……”上合咬了咬唇，“好巧，父亲也那么说。”<br/>王耀：“……”<br/>上合道：“他还说，希望我再活泼一些，多锻炼锻炼，就像——华约姐姐，像她那样。”<br/>王耀怒道：“他做梦！先过我这关！”</p><p>当天晚上，上合如愿以偿地见到了华约——在一张老报纸的头版上。<br/>“你们没有合影吗？”<br/>王耀脸色僵了僵：“有的，但一时间找不到了。将就看吧。”<br/>上合“哦”了一声，手指划过那张已经模糊不清的图片：“她……就是伊拉姐姐？”<br/>“是的。”<br/>“确实不像我——左边是父亲？”<br/>王耀无声地叹了口气：“是，你父亲年轻时的样子。”他暗暗庆幸，报纸的配图都是黑白的。<br/>上合凑近了些：“眼镜！我都没见过父亲戴眼镜呢，而且……”她扭过头，看向王耀，“我总觉得，他看上去，嗯……反正不太像父亲。”<br/>“老报纸，难免有些失真。”王耀貌似无奈地摊了摊手。<br/>上合歪着脑袋道：“会差得那么多吗？”<br/>王耀低声道：“……那时他还年轻。”<br/>上合指向报纸上的中国人：“您也很年轻。”在华约成立大会上，中国作为观察员国出席。<br/>“是的，”王耀竟然笑了出来，“那可真是段……青春洋溢的岁月。”</p><p>上合趴在桌上，认真地打量着那个模糊的华约：“她笑得真开心，和你、还有父亲一样开心。”<br/>王耀点头道：“是，那可能是伊拉最开心的日子了。”<br/>“如果少做点题、少跑点步，我也能笑得那么开心。”上合用手指勾起自己的嘴角，用力上拉。<br/>王耀当机立断：“那还是做题比较重要。”<br/>“……”上合神情哀怨，“忽然好羡慕伊拉姐姐。”<br/>王耀决定进行打击教育：“可你伊拉姐姐体育也厉害，做题更厉害。她能心算洲际导弹的轨迹和落点。”<br/>上合：“……”<br/>“用时不超过十秒。”<br/>“……据说，她还活泼可爱，待人友善？”<br/>王耀面不改色：“是的。”<br/>“勤奋上进，谦虚谨慎？”<br/>“没错。”<br/>上合撇撇嘴：“父亲说，‘小华约’的谣言是北约编的，但现在，我有点儿怀疑是你了！”<br/>王耀：“……”<br/>见王耀沉默，上合忽然心有所感：“我的名字，‘和’，不会也和她有关吧？”<br/>王耀差点把“你的和是‘和而不同’的意思”说出口，但他终究及时咬住了牙，任凭上合愤愤地道：“还是父亲取的俄语名好……哼，别人家的孩子总是更优秀一点！我懂！”<br/>王耀，全球唯二知道“爱情”这个名字是伊万の嘲讽的人，明智地决定：闭嘴惊艳。</p><p>许是讨厌“别人家的孩子”，上合很快对泛黄的老报纸失去了兴趣。王耀仔细地把它们叠好，又告诫道：“你父亲……对伊拉的死很伤心，以后不要再提了。”<br/>上合抿唇道：“你以前不提伊拉姐姐，是怕父亲伤心？”<br/>“……算是吧。”<br/>上合咬了咬牙，似乎下了很大的决心：“……那，好吧，我保证以后不提了！”她挺起胸膛，仿佛是在起誓。<br/>王耀被逗笑了，他知道上合八成脑补出了一出苦情故事，却也不想拆穿，只催她去睡觉。<br/>上合应着走出书房，忽然转身，指着报纸道：“你们笑得那么开心……我其实……其实是羡慕这个。”<br/>上合蹬蹬地跑远了。</p><p>王耀一动不动地站着，凝视着桌上的旧报纸，许久，终于闭上眼睛，深深叹了口气，随后睁眼，拿起手机，解锁。<br/>“小和的事，请不要太在意。”<br/>三分钟后，伊万的回复到了：“我只想说，耀，柳博奇卡最近的作业和网课，是不是太少了？”<br/>王耀立刻开动大脑，评判起了这位优秀小脑补家近日的所作所为。很快，他得出了结论：<br/>“好巧，万尼亚，我也那么想。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>